Goku (MV-2180)
Goku Black (ゴクウブラック 'Gokū Burakku', lit. "Gokū Black"), born Kakarot (カカロット 'Kakarotto', lit. "Cacarrot"), usually referred to as '''Black, '''was the Multiverse Z-2180 incarnation of Goku from the Dragon Ball Series. separate to the main timeline. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Goku. Appearance While still essentially identical to his original counterpart, Goku Black has a slightly darker skin tone and more defined eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His hair is also a noticeably dark shade of black with only four front spikes and three back ones. Originally, Black wore an open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes and also a tank top. After training under Master Roshi, Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi (later orange) secured by a black knot-tied obi over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung fu shoes, with Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After being abducted by Zamasu, Black wears the Supreme Kai Uniform of Universe 10; a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears orange Potara-like earrings. He soon after killing Zamasu, began wearing a dark grey vest, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He also leaves the right Potara earring at his home while still wearing the other earring on his left ear. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Originally as an infant Saiyan, Goku was very timid, constantly crying for attention. Goku was then programmed with intense hostility to carry out his mission of eradicating all sentient life on Earth. When found by Grandpa Gohan, he was unruly and aggressive, wanting nothing to do with the elder, although this was seemingly only when worked up as when initially found by Gohan, he quickly took a liking to the old man. He was taught to be respectful to others by Grandpa Gohan. Goku was well-known for his energetic and caring personality traits he inherited from his mother Gine. He enjoys meeting new people and learning about/from them. Despite this and genuine compassion for others, Goku's ignorance at times comes off as a lack feeling familial ties, but rather views his family simply as companions. However, once Goku was taken by Zamasu after the defeat of King Piccolo, his caring personality was lost and adapted to one similar to Zamasu's. Goku became more sadistic, callous, bloodthirsty, and grew a eternal hatred for the Gods due to Zamasu's horrible acts and years of abuse. He showed a sense of brutality and certainly ruthless savagery, when he coldly tortures his foes/target, hoping to extend the pain and suffering. However, he retains his past self's politeness and is shown to be graceful when battling stronger opponents as well as caring for friends/family. Goku desires for his children to follow in his footsteps as a fighter but he is generally accepting of their choices in lifestyle so long as they are happy and healthy. Overall, his love for his family have been a constant boost to his performance in battle. When under enough stressed or frustrated, Goku is more prone to losing his composure the moment things do not go his way to the point of where he breaks down in a fit of rage. Goku's love for his adoptive grandfather has constantly been the most emotional and influential aspect of his life, even long after the old man's death and as shown by Goku's reaction to each time they met again in Gohan's afterlife. Even after learning they were not blood-related or even the same race, Goku still considers the old man his family, as shown by his great sorrow and shame when realizing that he killed the kind man as a Great Ape as well as all of the innocent lives he's killed, apologizing deeply to him and hoping for forgiveness when next they meet. Biography Background Film Appearances Power Abilities Relationships Battles List of characters killed by Goku Trivia Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Villains with Heroic Traits Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Supreme Kai